Somewhere Only We Know
by ThatAwkwardChick
Summary: One night at a bar to lift Spikes spirits they meet an old friend of Jets. Or atleast his daughter. From there she tags along, offering leads on the biggest of bounty heads, while she and Spike ultimatly become closer. More Chapters to come. RxR please


**Hey guys this is thatawkwardchick. I'm rewriting chapter one because, yes, this is half assed. I thought it would improve in time, but the first chapter has been bugging me. Thanks to the comment this received I'll rewrite, and hopefully I will capture the characters essence, and development will hopefully be made. I suppose characters will be slightly out of character, when it is their internal narrative, and the story may stray, I mean this is a fanfiction, but otherwise I'll try to stick close to their personas. Please review, it helps. Peace -ThatAwkwardChick**

(JPOV)

Late night in the downtown slums of Mars, and again the kid and I are at another bar. It's packed like usual, the regular clutter of bad folks who clang their glasses together before taking part in their usual mindless self-indulgences; we join them, taking our third shot of whiskey. It's not too bad of a scene, the blues are playing, the liquor's cheap, and Spike is actually having a good time.

Our leads lately have been a little stale, and a place like this is more than likely to have a few heads worth something to shove in our pockets. The Bebop sure needs a few repairs, and my informant should sooner or later make his presence known, I did send him a message earlier and he sent the address in return, thus why we're here, hopefully this will give us the edge we need right now. This guy has never failed me before.

_**NPOV**_

"So who's this friend of yours Jet?" Spike questions, wriggling his eyebrows while he half ass jokingly flirts with his older companion. Jet purses his lips and returns the smile shaking his head, "An old friend of mine from when I worked on the force" "This friend got a name?" "Katsuya"

_**JPOV**_

It had been a while since I had talked to him. What's it been ten years? The last I saw of him he had a wife and three kids. Though none of them stuck in my mind more than Kats little girl...I think her name was Kain; his favorite. At one point, before I left, we were partners; almost like brothers. He quit soon before I did and immediately found new work in bounty hunting. He more or less led me into the business. _Better money, better action, Jet you'll dig it; I swear. _That's what he said. Though I can't say I hate it, but then again…

Kats was a good man, as far as I can remember. A good family man when needed, but his family usually led him off with a smile whenever he went on the hunt. They were very, very unconventional to say the least. But normal as far as families go. Though I recall whenever he would leave for a bounty his daughter would sneak his gun and grenades from his pockets and threaten to kill him if he didn't take her with him. Huh…Cute kid.

_**NPOV**_

"You didn't tell me there'd be another act" Spike's eyes glowed, following the harsh spot light that fell down upon a dark stage. Jet craned his neck looking over his shoulder while nursing his now fourth drink. "Hmm. Where the hells Kats?" he sighed, making himself comfortable as he rested his bearded chin in the palm of his hand. Next to him the brown eyed man never took his gaze off the stage, almost hypnotized as more lights drew the audience's attention to the entertainment that would unfold. Jet grinned into his drink taking another sip, it really seemed Spike was enjoying himself. Good to see after so long.

_**JPOV**_

It's been about half a year now, since Julia died, since Faye had found him nearing death in his own pool of blood. We had already known how reckless Spike could get, but…It's a hard memory to process, Faye was in hysterics. And I never once even saw the woman shed a tear up until that day.

Long story short we brought the half dead kid to the hospital, his wounds he sustained during the battle were life threatening. The docs didn't think he would make it the next hour, let alone the next day. But slowly he came to, his wounds eventually healed. All he needed afterwards was rest. And the Bebop crew would be reunited again.

And though eventually we were all together yet again, it wasn't the same. The loss of Julia, this time for good, left Spike in a daze I've never seen him in; depression taking its hold, as thoughts of what their love was sunk in; nothing. That light hearted fool disappeared in his bottled up emotions, he being more distant than before. And still after everything that happened to him he never shed a tear. It's been a while since I've seen him smile so much, so tonight is a refreshing change.

_**NPOV**_

The ringing of piano keys filled the air, and the whole lot of men of the bar became quiet. "You're favorite" "Hmm more blues" A spot light centering onto the small stage as a pale women attacked the keys furiously with her slender fingertips. "She can play" Dark charcoal hair masking her face as she lingered there at the seat before crawling to the top of the baby grand. Jet scrutinized her face, this performer seemed somehow familiar. "Looks like, couldn't be" "Hmm?" A shadow of a man took over her playing, the lights lowered, she illuminated in green. Her eyes tightly shut; she grabbed the mic and waited for her cue. Grey eyes snapping open she begins singing. A strum of the bass and eerie chime of the keys highlighting her bell of a voice, she had Spike mesmerized since her first breath, Jet was more than intrigued. "But maybe it—naah"

_**JPOV**_

At first I thought maybe she was worth a few bucks, maybe I had seen her through the system a few times, her worth only pocket change. But the more I stared at her face, the more was revealed to me. Pale skin, grey eyes and dark raven hair; a nag for the blues and those ivory keys; this girl was a spitting image of my friend Kats. It no doubt had to be his daughter, Kain. Maybe she was the signal that Kats was somewhere here, hidden in between the dogs that gawked at his daughter.

_**NPOV**_

When she sang, her chest heaved along with the dejection of the song. Not a moment passed where Spikes eyes didn't follow her. And even with those solemn melodies she had a smirk on her face, it almost made the tone of her words flirty. These men who woofed and howled at her didn't seem to faze that woman, bravely she sang, ignoring them "I went down to St James Infirmary. Saw my baby there. She was stretched out on a long white table, so cold, so sweet, so sweet, so fair."

_**JPOV**_

Her eyes always flew across the room, dead to anyone of the men who whistled and hollered for more than just a song. Smart girl. I have to laugh, just like her mother. And Kats must be pretty hazy letting his little girl perform on stage, because she's one hell of a knock out. I'm lucky; hopefully this'll take Spikes mind off Julia. By the looks of his curiosity, I bet I'm right.

_**NPOV**_

Sharp gray eyes seemed to pierce Spikes multicolored hues, their eyes locked and they never strayed from each other. Kain seemed to be singing to him, all of her attention focused on the green haired man. "Let her go, let her go God bless her. Where ever she may be. She can search this whole wide world over, she won't ever find another man like me. Hmm hmm." Always a smile on those red lips when she sang those bitter sweet words to him.

The rattle of music continued on as she promenaded the stage, flaunting those killer long legs. She was flirting, or it was a part of the act. But Spike got a kick out of it. His smile only grew as she stepped off the stage and further approached them.

"When I die, bury me in straight lace shoes." Heel toe, heel toe. The clacking of her heels going with the beat of the bass as she rhythmically stepped forward. Her delicate hands caressing his cheek before drawing away, "A Boxback suit and a Stetson hat." She dug under the folds of her white dress grabbing a rather shiny object before chucking the damn thing to Spike. "Paper…With a chain…?" "Put a twenty dollar gold piece on my watch chain, so the boys'll know I died standing hap."

Placing his hand over Spikes, their eyes greedily took in the words on the paper; Jet lowered it into his lap, he gazing at the retreating young mistress now as Kain fled back to the dimly lit stage. The note read 'Ten minutes. Back Stage.'

The music then died, fading out with the illuminating green light that surrounded her. The stage went dark, only the slightest of light left. The piano lingered on before all went silent, her hand mocking a gun she ended her song with a "Bang"

Finishing what was left of their drinks, they swiftly made their way back stage, searching through the long fluorescent lighted hallways for a sign of the women. "Jet, you didn't tell me Kats was… well …younger than you" he laughed. "So is she your girlfriend?" he grinned devilishly, teasing his friend. Jet sighed and remained quiet knowing this, looking for Miss Kain Rael.

The young woman awaited them, out of her stage dress and into something more comfortable; dark tight jeans with a dark green bandeau top, her long hair draping over her shoulders. "Long time no see Jet" she smiled tossing her head to the side to move the hair that fell in front of her charcoal eyes. Jet gave an awkward smile, but was more than enthusiastic to see Kain. "I had no idea you would be here with your old man" Jet gave her a tight hug before letting the girl, smaller to him in comparison, back to her own two feet. "About that…Maybe it'd be better to talk inside" Her smile fell, lips curling into a slight frown. Kain motioned her head to the door that lead to a small dimly lit dressing room; a long couch taking up the length of the wall inside.

"That wasn't my dad who sent you here, it was me. Since I retained my dad's old number for such an occasion, your message surprised me. So I guess I took the advantage and invited you here." Jet and Spike inquisitively looked to Kain, Jet confused. "So where's your father?" Spike interrupted Jets deep thought and intensive stare between he and Kain, attention fully on him. "Well, about nine years ago searching for a bounty he was shot in the head, killed on sight." Jet in shock, "And what of—"Kain sighed and continued, "My mother died only a year after and my older brother followed suit. As for my youngest brother, I sent him to a distant family member" Jet shook his head, his eyes searching Kain's for any sign that it was a lie; it wasn't. "For myself, I followed in my father's footsteps and became a bounty hunter. My current target is why I called you here." Digging into her deep pockets she pulled out a crumpled picture of the man who was deemed her next victim. "His bounty is well over 1 billion. And I know I can't take down such a man on my own. I'd hope you would accept my offer."

The room remained quiet the next few moments, Jet silently fuming while Spikes mind raced with a thousand questions. Silence bounced against the four walls that enclosed them in this small space. Spike grabbed Kain's hand offering her a devious smile, "Well what's your offer?" Jet shook his head, "I can only guess why you're after such a dangerous man"

"He's wanted, dead or alive. I preferably want him alive. So if you could catch him and give him to me, the full reward is yours." Spike trembled with excitement, Even if they were forced to split the sum with Faye, each person would be rolling in the money. "So Jet, you gonna pass up such an opportunity, 'cos I'll gladl-" "We'll do it" Jets smile sharp and wild. "One more condition" Kain grinned widely "For the time being do my old man a favor, how about putting a roof over my head…For the time being?"


End file.
